Currently a health care provider (for example, a doctor) does not know at the time of service what portion of the doctor's bill for services will be the patient's responsibility and what portion will be paid by a payer (for example, an insurance company). Only after the patient's visit is the patient responsibility amount determined. This patient responsibility amount is determined by the doctor and the payer in what is called an “adjudication”. This means that the doctor typically cannot bill the patient at the time of service, but rather must wait until the amount is known to bill the patient for the patient responsibility amount. The result is paperwork, administrative expense, and a delay in collection. If the patient later chooses not to pay, the expense to the doctor of collecting payment from the patient may be so great that the doctor elects just to write off the uncollected amount. A solution is desired.